Bad Movie Tuesdays
by jannikajade
Summary: One of the best things about seeing bad movies on a Tuesday, is that they almost always have the whole theater to themselves. DrakeJosh, Slashy movie theater smut.


**Author's note:** I just can't seem to help myself when it comes to the Drake and Josh slash. The boys are stuck inside my head. I'm like a junkie. So, after watching "Josh is Done"(which is so much love), I really wanted to find a fic that used the whole, "the first Tuesday of every month we see the worst movie out, we call it bad movie Tuesday" thing, but I couldn't find one. The idea wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it myself. So...this is um, Drake and Josh theater smut. Drabble-ish in length. One shot.

**Warnings:** Yeah so slash and smut. This is quite possibly the dirtiest thing I've ever written(sorry Cass I'm really not trying to kill you I swear), although there is actually a semi-smuty Dasey sitting in my word process begging to be edited...shrug.

**Disclaimer:** Oh come on now. We all know they're not mine.

* * *

One of the best things about seeing really bad movies on Tuesdays nights, was that they were usually the only ones in the theater. Sometimes, they really did watch the movies, laughing at the horrible acting and the cheesy special effects, making sarcastic comments, feet slung up on the back of the chairs in the row in front of them. Then other times, when the movie was just too painful, or when they were just too turned on from something that had happened earlier that day, the empty movie theater really came in handy. It was surprisingly easy, surprisingly private and surprisingly sexy.

They could just brush hands across the arm rest, and a minute later, the arm rest would be up and they'd be kissing. leaning into each other, searching. Drake would squirm and wiggle towards his favorite place in the world, Josh's lap. Once there, Drake had full access to Josh's mop of hair, the hair he loved to play with. He could put his hands on Josh's shoulders, which were so much bigger than his, and made him feel so taken care off. Josh was still tentative, after all this time, and it always made Drake smile to have to move Josh's hands to the places he desperately needed them to be.

It always amazed him, that he still wanted Josh this much. He hadn't known it was possible to be so attracted to someone for so long. He always thought attraction was something that faded, that lust went away, and that love was an illusion, but on Josh's lap, in his arms, mouths connected hands roaming, he knew he'd been wrong. Drake loved the feel of Josh's chest, loved to run his hands across it, and pull Josh's shirt over his head. He loved the way Josh always shuddered, and the way he would, with shaking hands, reach under Drake's shirt, pulling it off so slowly it was sometimes painful. Drake loved the way Josh still gasped when Drake moved his hands to his belt buckle. Every time. Drake loved the way that somehow, Josh's large hands fit under the top of his absurdly tight jeans perfectly. He loved the way his hips always moved forward of their own accord, unable to resist Josh's touch. Drake loved to hear Josh moan his name as his hand made their own path down under Josh's jeans.

They knew each other so well. They knew each other's weaknesses. They knew what to do, how to speed things up or slow them down as the mood called for it. They knew how to torture and how to bring release. Drake knew, that if he planted kisses along Josh's jaw and down his neck, while making slow steady stokes Josh would just about loose his mind. Josh knew that if he pushed his own hips up against Drake's, letting his hand stop and then start again, Drake would hiss low in his throat and breath out,

"fuck Josh," because it happened every time.

Every once in awhile, something would blow up or catch on fire just as one of them reached their edge. Drake always found this funny,

"Its like the theater wants us to do this," He'd whisper in Josh's ear, still panting heavily.

"I love bad movie Tuesday," Josh would whisper in response when he got his breath back.

"I love you," Drake would respond, snuggling down against Josh's chest, wanting to stay in his lap for as long as possible. Sometimes Josh tried to fix their clothes right away, but Drake always stopped him. He liked this intimacy, this barley clothed cuddling, almost more than al the parts that came before. Almost.

"I know." Josh would say, putting his chin on top of Drake's head, "I love you too." He'd whisper.


End file.
